One night in Auckland
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: Just a one shot I wanted to write. I own nothing. Enjoy.


**I don't know why I wrote this. But after I started watching The Almighty Johnsons, The thought just came to me and I wrote it. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Anders seemed like a really nice guy at the bar, buying mine and a friends drink. After a few drinks with him, Chloe had left me to chat up some guy across the room, leaving me with the charming man.

"Wanna get out of here?" he shouted to me over the noise of a fight that had broken out.

"Sure." I smiled at him, downed the rest of my drink, gathered my purse and left with him. He didn't seem to be affected by the alcohol in his system. Odd. I'd never met another person that happened to.

We reached his apartment laughing and shushing each other in case anyone was around and heard us, which I thought was ridiculous. Why shouldn't people hear us being happy?

Anders quietly shut the door behind us in his apartment and walked around the corner, saying hello to some.. fish? OK, and opened a cupboard in the kitchen to take out a bottle of strong Russian vodka. He raised the bottle and an eyebrow in silent questioning. I smiled, to which he smiled back and drank straight from the bottle before offering it to me. I did the same and, reaching around him, put the now half empty bottle on the counter.

I looked up to find him looking directly at me, a slight smirk on his face. I stood up to face him and kicked off my shoes, leaving my nose on direct level with his. His smirk grew as he pushed his head forward to press his lips against mine, force of the kiss pushed me backwards as he walked us towards the sitting area. He deftly undid the zip at the back of my dress, pushing it down. I let it pool at my feet and left it where it dropped as I was being pushed ever backwards.

It wasn't long before I was pushed up against the brick wall and lifted slightly, causing me to instinctively wrap my legs around Anders' waist, making him smile against me. He moved away from the wall slightly and turned right, walked down the small hallway, passing by the front door of his flat and through a very modern doorway into a mid sized bedroom, I noticed as he walked.

He carried on walking until my back hit another brick wall and I was pushed a bit further up the wall. Anders lifted my dress up my thighs and over my waist and pulled my panties down my legs, as far as he could before I had to fumble a little to kick them from my feet and wrap my legs back around him. He moved his hands from my waist to undo his trousers and drop them to his feet along with his underwear. He pressed his length against me and before I knew what was happening, he had pushed into me fast and hard, making me shout out into the empty apartment.

He pulled out slowly only push back into me hard, hitting my sweet spot and making me scream out. Anders held my scream by kissing me. He spun us both around and leaned forward, dropping me from his kiss but never leaving my body as we both dropped down on to the large bed in the middle of the room. Anders continued to thrust into me smiling to himself as though he was proud of this particular conquest.

I braced my hands against him shoulders and spun us both around again so he was pressed against the sheets of the bed and I was straddling his waist, he length still inside me, which felt so good.

I moved Anders' hands from the sheets to my waist as I rode him, making him groan, subsequently making me smile and shout out his name. The friction from his shaft was too good and I almost came from just that, but something was holding me from my climax.

Anders realised this and moved his hands from my waist up my torso to my breasts, which he squeezed harshly. That was all I needed and I came, screaming loudly and dropped down on to his chest as he continued to buck into me, soon coming to his own release and letting his head fall back on to the sheets on the bed.

Anders came down from his climax before I did and moved to rest his head against the headboard, falling asleep quickly, but not before pulling me with him to rest on one of the pilllows. I fell asleep not long after.

* * *

The morning came quickly and I woke alone in the bed. Sitting up I noticed that none of my clothes were anywhere to be seen in the room, so I got up and, not caring who saw me, at that particular moment, moved to the room with the door slightly ajar, peeking my head in to find a bathroom and quietly sighing in thanks.

I had a quick shower in Anders' bathroom and made my way out of the other door in the room and found myself back in the living room. Walking around the corner, I went straight to the coffee machine and made myself a drink, not noticing gasp that came from the sitting room until the grinding of the coffee machine had stopped. I turned around to find 5 men sat on the sofas all looking at me, each with different expressions on their faces.

"Well.. Hey." I stuttered out, waving, before quickly walking back through the flat into Anders bedroom, trying to ignore the feeling of all 5 men watching me go.

* * *

**Well... There you go. :) Hope you liked it. I'd be glad if you could let me know your thoughts and if theres anything you want me to write, I'd be glad to oblige. :) **

**A.x**


End file.
